His Sensual Touch
by Bury-Me-With-Black-Roses
Summary: it’s a Fushigi Yugi pairing between Hotohori and Miaka……No flames, or I shall poke you to death! Mwuhaha! Teh finger rules you all! Fear teh finger! This is after they summoned Suzuki. And in this fic, Miaka went with Hotohori, not Tama home! I wove Hotoh


BMWBR – Free period! Yay me! Umm, I'm writing this out of sheer and utter boredom, in case you wanted to know…..it's a Fushigi Yugi pairing between Hotohori and Miaka……No flames, or I shall poke you to death! Mwuhaha! Teh finger rules you all! Fear teh finger! (This is after they summoned Suzaku. And in this fic, Miaka went with Hotohori, not Tamahome! I wuv Hotohori! ((swoon)) (Miaka is 18 here! Duh!)

_His Sensual Touch _

(Miaka's POV)

I walked into Hotohori's room, and sat in his bed, feeling the silk sheets gently caressing my skin, finding myself already longing for Hotohori's silky hands upon my body. I could feel myself getting aroused, the heat overwhelming. I wore only a short robe, I had gotten out of the luxurious hot springs Hotohori had set aside for me. Being Konan's empress had it's perks, trust me.

I heard the door open, and was met by a enthralling sight. Hotohori, wearing nothing but a pair of red hakamas. (pant-like clothing from Japan) His long, dark silky hair cascaded over his pale skin, he seemed to give off an ethereal glow, like a god. His emerald green eyes descended upon my form, lust and love shone within their depths, only serving to feul my need.

He approached the bed, I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt him press a slender finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. He removed his finger, only to capture my lips with his own in a passionate kiss. My hands gripped his upper arms, pulling him closer, he flipped us on the bed, so that I lay upon him, yet never breaking the kiss.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for permission. It never failed to amaze me that a mere girl such as myself could bring this normally confident emperor to such a state of neediness. The kiss then became more demanding. The feel of his smooth lips on mine, the way his soft hands caressed my body, the way his kiss took my breath away.

I could feel his aroused manhood through his hakamas, and I slowly and torturously slid my hand down his firm chest and stomach, going straight past where I knew he wanted my hand to be, I removed his hakamas, and slid my hands up and down his taut thighs, still avoiding his erect manhood purposely.

I heard a groan escape his swollen lips, filled with an almost primal need, his emerald green eyes looked at me almost pleadingly. "M-Miaka, my beloved, I beg of you……please…….don't…..tease me…." I smiled, and obligingly wrapped my hand around his erect manhood, stroking it gently, slowly getting faster.

He was well endowed, long, but thick at the same time. He was hard, and yet still somehow soft. I felt myself growing more aroused, the heat between my legs pooling, making the fire within me rage that much harder. I needed him soon, or I'd burst from need and lust.

I brought my other hand down, stroking his balls gently, hearing his moans get louder, I smiled, quite pleased with myself. After several long, hard strokes, he came hard all over my hand. I brought my hand up to my face, keeping eye contact with him as I licked his cum off of my hand. I could see his arousal in his eyes, as he watched the erotic task I was performing.

His taste was a bit salty, but uniquely Hotohori. And I loved it. I finished licking it off, and pulled him into a searing kiss, taking both of our breath away, letting him taste himself in my mouth. He flipped us so that he was now on top and pulled my robe off, looking hungrily at my bare body.

He leaned in, licking and kissing at my neck, eliciting several moans from my swollen lips, my need for him evident. I felt his lips close around my right nipple, I gasped, arching up towards the warmth that was his mouth. "Hotohori!" I felt the vibrations of his soft laugh on my breast, only arousing me even more.

He slowly slid two fingers into my womanhood, preparing me for what was to come. I was no longer a virgin, Hotohori had taken me on our wedding night two months ago, the best night in my life. He had been so sweet and gentle, passionate underneath his caring touch. He slid in a third finger, and slowly stretched me out. He then looked into my eyes, and being the gentleman he is, asked me "May I have you my beloved?" I screamed in my head that if he didn't have me, I'd murder him right here and now.

He chuckled lightly at the somewhat pissed off expression, and I tried very much to hide it. "Yes…..please…" I whispered, my voice thick with need and desperation. He slid his fingers out from within me, and took a bottle of oil off the nightstand, I watched as he lathered it generously upon his hardened manhood.

I arched up, moaning loud in completion as I felt him thrust into my awaiting body. He took my lips in a soul-searing kiss; I wrapped my slender arms around his neck, stroking the soft skin of him back and shoulders. His thrusts became faster, I found myself pulling from the kiss, gasping for air. I quickly found his rhythm and matched it, a guttural moan arose from his throat, our moans mixing in the night air.

His thrusts became more erratic, I knew he was almost at completion. I was suddenly blinded by pleasure as I struck my own peak, I cried out his name to all who could hear me, letting my ecstasy be known. "Hotohori!" Just moments after, and a few jerky thrusts, he pushed forward, holding there, as I felt him release deep inside me. "Miaka!"

He slowly laid down beside me, I felt him pull to close to his chest, I nestled closely to the warmth, and whispered "I love you….Hotohori…" before a wave of sleep overtook me.

"I love you as well…..Miaka……"

&Q)#(#&!)!&#)&#!(

BMWBR – Tada! Yay me! Another story I came up with out of sheer boredom! Yeah, I seem to get my best ideas when I'm not trying to come up with a story idea…..when I do think about them, they almost always suck….

Thank you's that are in order:

My first-ever beta:


End file.
